Trip to the Past
by heyytalia
Summary: A story about Tsuna getting sent back to his ancestor's time which is probably 400 years from the present day. Many chaos will be bestowed upon the Vongola family; both the 1st and 10th generation. OOC characters present. Hope you like it! :3
'Paperwork… Why are they even invented?' a young brunette thought while giving out a sigh.

The brunette known as Tsunayoshi Sawada is currently doing his accursed work… which is paperwork.

He was signing the paperwork containing the amount of money he needs to pay for the destruction caused by his guardians.

The reason why he is suffering this 'work from hell', according to Tsuna, was because of his two beloved guardians, the Pineapple-headed Idiot and the Bloodlust Skylark.

'Mukuro and Kyoya… same as always…' he thought in exasperation, Tsuna then took the last paperwork and what contained inside it made him gloomier…

'Varia is even worst… how is it even possible for them to destroy 10 buildings in just one night?' he thought lazily.

After he signed the paperwork, he stretched his arms and legs then he glanced at the clock by the wall.

It's already been 5 hours and Tsuna still haven't eaten anything since breakfast, he gave out a sigh.

'Maybe a break would be fine…' he thought as he stand up from his chair and walk towards the door.

The brunette was walking down the Vongola Mansion's hallway, he glanced at the portrait of the past bosses of Vongola.

The last one was the First Generation of Vongola Famiglia, he stared at the picture intensively that he had this funny feeling that they were all staring at him as well.

He removed his gaze from the frame and started walking toward the Dining room again.

As Tsuna got near the door, he could already hear his guardians arguing 'Here goes nothing…' he thought as he stood in front of the door.

Tsuna fluttered the door open, revealing a very messy room 'Great… more paperwork…' he thought.

His cloud guardian, Kyoya Hibari was engaged in a battle with his mist guardian, Mukuro Rukudo.

"Kufufufu~ Oya? Is the little birdy getting weak?" Mukuro teased Kyoya, who is glaring at him "Hn. Don't insult me, pineapple-headed herbivore." Kyoya retorted back "Kufufufu~ I'm no pineapple head." Mukuro said a little insulted.

Lambo was running while crying as he throws his pink grenades everywhere he go, trying to stay away from a certain octopus-head.

"Oi! Get back here, Stupid cow!" his storm guardian, Hayato Gokudera yelled as he throws his dynamites everywhere.

His rain guardian, Takeshi Yamamoto, is trying to calm everyone in the room "Mah~ Mah~ Can you guys calm down? We are all friends, right?" he said but unfortunately he got a "Shut up! Sword-freak!" from Hayato.

His sun guardian or Onii-chan, Ryohei Sasagawa, is running around like a maniac while yelling. "EXTREME FIGHTING TO THE EXTREME!" he yelled making everyone in the room more annoyed "Oi! Turf-top! Stop yelling!" Hayato yelled as he gave him a death glare. "I'm no Turf-top and you're an Octopus-head TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled back causing a tick mark on Hayato's head. Simply he's just making things worst.

And lastly, his other mist guardian, Chrome Dukuro, is being herself and not bothering to stop nor join the fight.

"Mukuro-sama… Minna-san…" Chrome said quietly as she shakes her head, she then looked at the door, where she found Tsuna and he was fuming in silent anger.

Her eyes widen in both fear and surprise. "B-Bossu…" she whimpered.

Somehow the fighting guardians heard it and stop on what they are doing and looked at Tsuna, his bangs are shadowing his eyes and he's releasing a large amount of murderous aura.

All the guardians, except Kyoya and Mukuro, gulped. Tsuna faced his guardians and they paled, their boss is in HDWM (Hyper Dying Will Mode).

"Oh no…" everyone, except the pineapple head and birdy, said in fear. "What is the meaning of this?" Tsuna demanded seriously as he eyes each and every one of his guardians.

"A-Ah… Tsu-Tsuna-sama… you s-see…" Hayato shuttered as he try to explain and Tsuna gave out a sigh.

"How many times do I have to tell you… that fighting is a restrict rule forbidden to do." Tsuna said calmly and a calm Tsuna is a scary Tsuna.

"W-We know… b-but…" Hayato once again shuttered as he stare at Tsuna's intensive eyes.

"But what?" Tsuna asked as he stares at Hayato and he fainted.

"Gokudera, are you alright?" Takeshi asked as he got near Hayato.

"How about you two… Mukuro and Hibari… what's the reason?" he asked as he turns his gaze toward the said two guardians.

"Kufufufufu~ Scary as always, Vongola Decimo" Mukuro said with a smirk on his face. On the other hand, Hibari just stared at his 'boss' with his cold steel gray eyes.

Tsuna stared at the two with his intensive eyes before turning his attention to his Onii-chan. "Onii-chan… what happened here?" he asked.

"Sawada, you see… octopus head here…" he said as he gestured an unconscious Hayato before continuing "Keeps bullying Lambo." he finished.

'My Hyper Intuition tells me that, that's the reason… but it's not enough…' Tsuna thought and looked at Lambo.

"Is that true, Lambo?" Tsuna asked Lambo, who is beside Ryohei, and he nodded before started crying again.

"Tsu-Tsuna-nii… ***sniffs*** Octopus head… ***sniffs*** bullied me!" he yelled before running toward Tsuna and hugged him.

Tsuna kneeled down and carried Lambo. "Don't cry Lambo, it's alright" he said as he rubs circles behind Lambo's back.

As soon as Lambo stops crying, Tsuna gave him to Chrome. "Here, have some candy" he said as he gave Lambo some grape candy.

Tsuna sighed. "I don't know what will happen to this mansion if I weren't around…" he said and that caused Mukuro to smirk.

"And most likely… to you guys…"

And with that; he left the guardians pondering what he meant.

The brunette is currently outside, on the mansion's garden and he is sitting on a bench under a shade of a tree.

'Can't my guardians behave once in a while and help me reduce my paperwork…' Tsuna thought as he stared at the blue sky.

Tsuna then sighed and thought. 'That's impossible…'

Then suddenly his institution flared up and he became alert.

'Someone's here…' Tsuna thought as he looks around his surroundings to find any intruder or enemy.

His institution went haywire and he dodged a bullet that came from nowhere by a hair 'An assassin…' he thought as he continue to look around.

Someone then kicked Tsuna on the head causing him to fall to the ground "You're too slow, Dame-Tsuna." a squeaky voice said.

Tsuna looked up and saw an infant wearing a black suit and a fedora hat standing in front of him while smirking.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled angrily as he rubs his head. "Ciaossu." Reborn greeted casually.

Tsuna groaned as he stood up. "Why are you here?" Reborn asked as he jumped on the brunette's shoulder.

"For fresh air." Tsuna answered as he dusted himself "Shouldn't you be in your office doing your paperwork?" Reborn ordered.

"Just a little break… plus, I don't think I can go back in there yet…" Tsuna said and mumbled the second part.

Unfortunately Reborn heard it and asked. "What happened?"

But the brunette just looked down.

"I don't know what to do to them… they're getting worst…" Tsuna said as he sits back down on the bench.

"Punish them. If they keep doing that then punish them." Reborn said "Wha-what?! I can't do that!" Tsuna stammered.

Reborn pinched the brunette's ear and said "See, that's why they keep doing what they want because of that soft heart of yours."

Tsuna caressed his ear while looking away from the infant and this made Reborn frown.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're the boss so you should be the one in charge, not them." Reborn said and Tsuna looked at him.

"Even if I stop them… they would still keep doing those things, so there's no choice." the brunette said.

Reborn sighed and said "Then what will you do? You can't just leave your guardians as they continue what they please thus increasing your paperwork." he is actually worried about his student.

Tsuna gave out a sigh of exasperation before saying "I really don't know…" he looked at the sky.

"If we are the direct descendants of the first generation family, then I wonder how did Primo managed to handle his guardians…" Tsuna mindlessly said.

"Hn." Reborn said as he smirked.

'How about I give Spanner and Talbot a visit later' He thought; the smirk on his face never left.

Tsuna paled, he knows exactly when Reborn have that smirk, it only means one thing and it means trouble.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said and the brunette gulped before turning to the infant "Y-Yes… Reborn?" Tsuna shuttered.

'I don't like this…' he thought as he tries not to shake but failed doing so "Go back to your office and finish all your paperwork." Reborn ordered with a grin.

"H-Hai!" Tsuna shuttered as he stand up from the bench and by that he ran towards the mansion with full speed.

'Hn. Let's see if Spanner and Talbot can do something about your question dame-Tsuna' Reborn thought as stared at his student run with a smirk on his face.

First story posted here! Hope you guys enjoyed! :3

Please leave reviews!


End file.
